Elwyen Sirene Wu-Nympha/P-Dialogue
This is Elwyen's P-Dialogue! Levels Level 15 ;Elwyen :Hi Mardek. ;Mardek :Hey Elwyen, I've always wondered how you pronounce your name! ;Elwyen :Um... like you always do? Like just then? ;Mardek :Well, uh... how is that? ;Elwyen :You knooow... 'ELL-OO-EE-EN'! Simple! Geeze! ;Mardek :Oh, thanks! Only, I've been pronouncing it as 'el-wee-en' all this time! ;Elwyen :No you haven't, Mardek, you big dope! You've been saying it 'el-oo-ee-en', like it's s'pposeda be! :If you're trying to play some kind of weird mind game with me, well, well, your mind game sucks! :I know a better game we could play though. ;Mardek :Ooh! Is it 'Jump Over The Rather Large Toadstool Repeatedly For Hours'?! I used to play that a lot when I was little! ;Elwyen :Nooo, Mardek, it's not! That sounds stupid! :It's called Twister, and I'm sure playing it will make us feel rather close, if you know what I mean. ;Mardek :Well, I don't, because isn't Twister a spell for Gloria? ;Elwyen :Aaauuuggh! Mardek, you can be so irritating sometimes, you know that?! :So let me just hold your hand and we can be on our way again without talking anymore! Yay. Level 20 ;Elwyen :Hey Mardek... I'm really glad you brought me along with you, you know. :I know all your other friends say that TOO, like the suck-ups they are, but I really MEAN it, I really do! :I really have been dreaming about this for, like, years now... Ever since we met. When you walked into my life and tried your best to save my parents, well... Nobody's ever really done that for me before. You were so brave, so noble... :Even though I lost my parents, I was so glad to have met you, a truly nice person in the world. There aren't enough people like you, Mardek! Or SIIIIR Mardek, as you should rightly be called since you SO deserve it! :You were so much nicer than that DEUGAN guy you were with! He was such a jerk! 'Adventuring is unsafe for little girlies'?! Pah! He talked as if I were some innocent, stupid little baby! Well, he can kiss my arse, that's what I say! :You can too, Mardek, but in a different way, if you know what I very subtly and suggestively mean by that. ;Mardek :Well... Deugan was my best friend... ;Elwyen :Aww, I know, Mardek, but... but you've got to get over him! He's gone now, accept it! I don't like to see you sad... He wouldn't want you to be sad now, would he? :Though knowing what a sullen jerk he seemed to be, I wouldn't be surprised if he would! ;Mardek :... ;Elwyen :You've got friends like me now, Mardek! You don't NEED him anymore! I can be a better friend anyway. I actually CARE about you, and, and... :And I can show you a sort of appreciation and fun that he never could, wink wink. :Unless he ever did?! Eww! Mardek! I shouldn't have thought of that! :It is pretty hot though, now that I think of it another way. ;Mardek :Uh...? ;Elwyen :Never mind, Mardek! I think I'm done talking now! Let's go, Sir Knight! Level 25 ;Elwyen :You know, Mardek... Travelling with you has been the time of my life. True, there's been a lot of fighting and hardship, and sometimes I just want to go home because I can't stand it anymore, but just being near you, being with you... It makes me so happy. :You may not have saved my parents, but you saved ME. You saved me from a boring life of being totally average, and let me become a mighty adventurer with you. I feel like I'm really making a big difference in the world, and I can't wait 'til the bards start singing our praises! :Just think, in years to come, little children will play games and sing songs about the mighty knight and his sexy sidekick, and how they saved the world from... whatever it is that we're saving it from. We'll be famous forever! :But... The fame is fun and all and I really DO like making a difference, but... I'm not here for that. I'm here because of YOU, Mardek, and I keep trying to hint at things and you just seem like you don't even notice me, or care... :How do you feel about me, Mardek?!? Just tell me, okay? It's driving me nuts not knowing! ;Mardek :Well, uh... uh... You're a great friend? Uh...! Uh... I don't know... ;Elwyen :Do you find me attractive or anything?! Don't you want to get your hands on these fulsome pair of funbags? I have a figure to die for and loads of guys would drool just at the chance to look at me, but you... Does it do ANYTHING for you? I've never known a guy I couldn't control just by winking at him, but you... :Maybe it's why I like you so much... You're a challenge. You're so much better than the other guys in my village because I DON'T have full control over you. I can't take the easy way, and... that's love, right?! Right?! It must be! ;Mardek :Uhh... ;Elwyen :I'll break you one of these days, my lovely Sir Knight! After travelling with me for ages, my charms will work on you eventually, and then I'll show you a sort of fun you'll wish you'd been having all along. Just you wait. I won't give up until you're mine! Tee-hee. Locations Events/areas not listed below ;Elwyen :Hey Mardek. I love that you can't keep your eyes off me. How's about we stop sometime for a good long... chat, y'know? I'd like that, and so would you, I'm sure. After defeating Qualna ;Elwyen :It's so nice to finally be able to just be alone with you, Mardek... Going out together like this. :Well, that's what I was HOPING for anyway when I planned this, but that was before I knew about that creepy demon thing that lives in your head! I hope he's not gonna be SPYING on us like some frumpy parent! :I'll just have to try to pretend he's not there... I mean, he never seemed to be there before when we had our chats about all kinds of things, and- :Wait, wait. He WAS there, wasn't he? Listening to all those things I said to you! We weren't alone at all! :Well, whatever. I'll just try to pretend. C'mon, *Mardek*. Hold my hand. Goznor ;Elwyen :This is where you're from, Mardek! You should take me to your house, and... show me your bedroom. Mardek's bedroom ;Elwyen :So this is where you slept while growing up? How's about we rest up a bit, mm? These adventures really take it out of you... And then again, there are some adventures that can only be had in here, you know. ;Mardek :When I was a little boy, I used to have adventures in here all the time! I used to pretend the bed was a sailing ship and I would explore the seas and different continents. ;Elwyen :But didn't you ever wish you had a beautiful *First Mate* to explore those blanket seas with, mmmm? ;Mardek :Well, Deugan was usually the First mate... I miss him. This room reminds me of him... ;Elwyen :Oh. Um... oh. I'm... I'm sorry, Mardek. Let's... let's go, okay? Lake Qur ;Elwyen :I come here often... It's sorta *morbid*, but I feel calm, just being near my frozen parents. Feels like they're not gone after all. I don't feel scared when I see them anymore; I actually sorta feel hopeful that we might save them one day. Lake Qur - Underwater ;Elwyen :Oh, wowsers! I've been here so many times, but I've never been under the water like THIS! Let's meet the merpeople that live here, Mardek! Canonia ;Elwyen :I'm so glad I don't have to spend the rest of my life in this little village. It's so booooring, you wouldn't believe it! Thanks again for letting me come with you, Mardek. Canonia Woods ;Elwyen :Gloria and I used to play in these woods when we were kids. Seems like a world away now... Goznor Sewer ;Elwyen :Ew! This place is gross! The ribbon things on my back are getting all full of muck and slime! ;Mardek :What ARE those ribbon things, anyway? ;Elwyen :Oh, you're so adorable when you're so ignorant, Mardek. Don't you know that they're all the rage amongst young girls these days? They're the current trend! Every beautiful girl wears them! If Gloria is in active party :;Gloria ::Ahem... :;Elwyen ::Don't worry, Gloria! At least you can use those Shaman powers of yours to charm people into liking you, so you're not entirely without luck. Heehee. :;Gloria ::Hmm, yes... End Gloria tangent Trilobite Cave/Cambria ;Elwyen :This dusty old place is booooring! I wanna see some sparkly pretty crystal caves or something, not just ugly brown rocks full of dusty old bones or whatever they are! Warport ;Elwyen :Where are we warping to today, eh Mardek? Nole'Oth? Tharadia? Somewhere so exciting that I've never even heard of it? :Of course we aren't. We're just going to the same place as usual, back and forth, back and forth... Sun Temple ;Elwyen :Hey, I heard the priests here are all like *chaste* and stuff. I wanna go and tease some of them 'cause they'll know they can't have any, and they'll be drooling all over the place. I'd dance around in front of them and rub against them, and they'd probably just drop down and CRY. It'll be hilarious, c'mooon! Aeropolis ;Elwyen :Hey Mardek, let's go SHOPPING! I want some new shoes! I hope they sell pretty ones with sparkles on them. Xantusia ;Elwyen :These lizards are so big and strong, but they're not as big and strong and kind and helpful and good-looking as you, Mardek. Sandflow Caves ;Elwyen :Ew, I'm getting sand all over me and it's all itchy and scratchy and stuff! I'll have to wash it all off later. :And you can help, Mardek. You can rub your strong manly hands all over my wet, smooth, slender body to get all the sand off and I'll be clean again. Or... maybe not clean after all. Mrrow. Dark Temple ;Elwyen :Hey Mardek, was it you who just touched my bum? It's hard to see in this darkness. Hands get all over the place. If Vehrn is in active party :;Vehrn ::No, it was me! It was so soft and smooth, too! I'd like a better, fuller grope, with squeezing, if you don't mind. :;Elwyen ::EW!! Knock it off, you creep!! Eeewww!! I think I'm gonna be sick!! Else if Solaar is in active party :;Solaar ::No, that was just my nosey-wose poking into your posterior! And I can't half say that it doesn't half smell like you- :;Elwyen ::Shut up shut up shut uuppp!! End tangents Saul's Dungeon ;Elwyen :Ew, this place is so creepy, Mardek! You have to protect me! Hold meee! Lifewood ;Elwyen :I feel FRISKY, Mardek! I SO want you right now and I'm not even trying to be subtle or anything this time! It must be this forest! I'm full of energy and I feel so alive! How about we find a nice quiet glade somewhere and... take advantage of the situation, eh? Like rabbits. C'moooon! This doesn't happen every day! You'll love it! Crimson Peak ;Elwyen :Hey Mardek, do you think I look hot? ;Mardek :Well, this is a volcano. You're sweating a lot. So yes, I think. We are all hot. ;Elwyen :Yaaay, you think I'm hot! I'll remember you said that and quote it back to you out of context to get my way as much as I can! Lost Monastery ;Elwyen :Ew! This place is gross! The ribbon things on my back are getting all full of muck and dust and dead people! ;Mardek :What ARE those ribbon things, anyway? ;Elwyen :Oh, you're so adorable when you're so ignorant, Mardek. Don't you know that they're all the rage amongst young girls these days? They're the current trend! Every beautiful girl wears them! If Gloria is in active party :;Gloria ::Ahem... :;Elwyen ::Don't worry, Gloria! At least you can use those Shaman powers of yours to charm people into liking you, so you're not entirely without luck, even if you are without *looks*. Heehee. :;Gloria ::Hmm, yes... End Gloria tangent Fire Temple ;Elwyen :Maaardeeeek! I'm all covered in sweat, all wet and glistening and it's making me squirm around! Why aren't you watching? ;Mardek :Well, we're sort of on an adventure here... ;Elwyen :I still wish you'd ogle me lustfully all the time, just like you used to! ;Mardek :I don't remember ever doing that... ;Elwyen :IN MY DREAMS YOU DID!!! Earth Temple ;Elwyen :I don't LIKE this place, Mardek! It feels like my skin is all burning! Won't you rub it to make it feel better? But not with your cold metal gauntlets... Water Temple (before obtaining Water Crystal) ;Elwyen :Heh. When I said 'take me, Mardek!', you did, and now you've made me *wet*. You sure know how to show a girl a good time, Mardek. Water Temple (after obtaining crystal) ;Elwyen :Aww... I miss how it was. It felt nice before, now it's just all grotty and gross. It makes me feel like I need a bath... and I feel so bummed by it that I can't even make some blatant sexual reference this time! Miasmal Citadel ;Elwyen :This place sucks, Mardek! I demand you take me somewhere better where we can be alone and where aren't ghosts and monsters and other nasties! Or at least let me hold your hand! Category:P-Dialogue Archives